shifting luminescence
by TheFlyingGraysons
Summary: izzy. my name is izzy, or at least, now it is. i don't remember what my name used to be, or who i was. all i know is, bella swan certainly didn't have a twin brother in the original twilight series. and, i most certainly am not isabella swan.
1. Chapter 1

**title:** _shifting luminescence_

 **summary:** _izzy. my name is izzy, or at least, now it is. i don't remember what my name used to be, or who i was. all i know is, bella swan certainly didn't have a twin brother in the original twilight series. and, i most certainly am not isabella swan._

 **pairings:** _to be decided. cannon, for the most part._

 **a/n:** _this story has been sitting in my drafts for awhile, so i figured i may as well post it. I have a few chapters done so far, and a general idea of where to go with this. leave me a review if you would like me to continue._

If you're anything like me, then you know what it's like to be so immersed in a story that you feel like you are the main character. That you are Harry Potter, going off to Hogwarts and fighting the Dark Lord, and dealing with awful muggles and somewhat terrible names for your children. That you are Percy Jackson, attending Camp Halfblood and fighting off the bad guys, all while juggling being a demigod and dealing with Hades and every other God trying to come at you. That you are Katniss Everdeen, volunteering for your sister so she doesn't have to fight for her life with the other tributes, faking a pregnancy with a baker boy so you get sympathy of your viewers, and ultimately bringing peace back to your world.

You even dream of attending Hogwarts, being taken to Camp Halfblood, and well, probably not dreaming of entering the Hunger Games. Unless you're into that, and for that, I say, to each their own. My secret childhood dream was to enter a fictional world. Did I ever think I would actually get that wish? Not a chance, but I could hope.

I definitely didn't think I would end up in this world, since it was never a top priority of mine. I would much rather have been fighting off Lord Voldemort alongside the Golden Trio, or being a daughter of Hades. I mean, how badass would I be if Hades was my father?

But ya know, it definitely didn't turn out how I expected.

 **-o-**

An alarm clock blares with the most generic tune, and I blindly slap at it until finally, peace and quiet envelopes me. I smile, and snuggle further into my warm comforter, slipping back into dreamland. Just as I drift off, someone starts shaking me.

"Isabella, honey, you need to get up. You'll miss your flight." A kind but unfamiliar voice says. "Unless you're staying, which is perfectly fine!"

I blink my eyes open to take a look at the person standing by my bedside.

She is not my mother, and this is not my room.

The woman standing before me has short brown hair and light blue eyes, crows feet and tanned skin, laugh lines and an air of immaturity around her. She holds a cup of what seems to be tea in her hands, and appears to be the 'cool mom', the one that's more of a friend than a parent. I have no idea who she is, and if I weren't half asleep, I would have screamed, I would have cried, but instead I stare blankly at her until she sighs and holds out the mug.

"In half an hour, we're gone," She looks at me pointedly, and shuts the door behind her as I blink, the mug burning my not awake yet skin.

I sniff the tea, and gingerly set it on the side table. I love tea, but I don't trust it.

Hold up, did she just call me Isabella?

My name is not Isabella, or Bella, or Izzy, or anything even close to that. What my name really is, isn't important right now. I have the feeling that it doesn't matter anymore. Even with my half foggy state of mind, I can tell something is really, really, _really_ off.

The room I'm in is hardly decorated, and doesn't even look like someone lives in it. It's impeccably clean, no posters covering the walls like I'm used to. The bookshelf is full of generic titles, Shakespeare and Animal Farm? No trace of my fandoms anywhere here. Nothing I would read.

I cautiously get up, and feel like my equilibrium is off. Have I gotten taller? Maybe I've been kidnapped. Then again, there isn't a lock on the door and aside from the hardly there bookshelf, it doesn't seem to be the room of a captive. Plus, the woman was awfully nice for a kidnapper.

My eyes spot a small brown bag sitting on the desk chair, and I grab it. Inside, there's a black smartphone, and a plain grey wallet. It looks like the wallet is from a dollar store, or the cheap section of walmart. The first card slot holds a license, and I quickly pull it out.

The girl in the picture is beautiful, she can easily pass for a model. Her eyes are dark and brooding, her hair chocolate and slightly wavy. She has no makeup on, but her porcelain skin doesn't need it. There isn't a blemish to be found, her cheekbones are prominent, eyelashes dark and long. She's aesthetically pleasing, right down to her heart-shaped face and plump lips.

I glance at the name, and my heart stops. Isabella Marie Swan. The address is for Phoenix, Arizona, and the girl is seventeen years old.

Isabella Marie Swan. _Bella_ Swan. As in, no backbone, falls for toxic vampire, pasty, emotionless Bella Swan, a fictional character from Twilight.

How the fuck do I have her license in my hands?

The girl doesn't even look like how I pictured Bella to look in Twilight, this girl is too pretty. Beautiful, gorgeous even. Besides, Twilight is a book series, a fictional book series that focused way too much on the wrong character.

I roll my eyes at my stupidity, obviously this isn't real. There's just no way. I go to put the license back, and freeze when I catch my reflection in the vanity mirror. I don't look like me.

I don't look like me. _I don't look like me, I look like Bella fucking Swan._ I definitely did _not_ have a slim body with perky breasts and an actual ass, and delicate features complete with long legs. Shit, I must be at least 5'6 now, a step up from being under 5 foot. I think I feel a panic attack coming on.

I sit on the edge of the bed and lean forward, jumping when my impossibly long hair falls forward and tickles my arms. Oh yeah, that will take getting used to. I drop the license to the floor. This isn't happening. It really just can't be. Obviously, I'm in a dream, and I just need to wake up.

I smack myself in the face, hard, and jump at the pain. Nothing changed, and chorus' of _ohshit_ start going around in my head. I stare at the ground, and the stoic picture of Bella fucking Swan stares back, mocking me with her stupid face.

A rough knock sounds at my door, and I jump. "Fifteen minute warning champ!" A man's voice this time, and I have little doubt in my mind that it's Phil.

"Kay," I call, my voice cracking from my panic.

Alright, so guess this means I'm going to Forks, right? The place I desperately wanted to visit in eighth grade when the Twilight craze hit me hard. I look around the room, finding clothes laid out on top of a suitcase.

Holy shit this girl has _no_ fashion sense. Is she like eighty? I mean, really, a _blouse_ and bootcut jeans. Honey, no.

As I change, I realize her underwear is no better. An actual pair of what I refer to as granny panties, and a basic, Target-brand grey bra. Heaven help me, lord I hope she has money stashed somewhere so I can upgrade this girl's wardrobe. Honestly, the entire time Bella was trying to fuck Edward, this is what she had to offer for lingerie? Good god.

I stuff the wallet and license back in the bag, and grab the suitcase. Which isn't mine, since, you know, _I'm not Bella fuckin Swan._

I swing the door open quickly, and nearly run into a teenage boy coming out of the inconveniently placed bathroom across the hall. I look at him with wide eyes and stumble back. He's tall, gangly even, like he just had a growth spurt and hadn't quite fit into it yet. His hair is a mess, sticking out in a way that would make James Potter proud, and the same shade as mine - fuck, I mean Bella's. His eyes, wide like mine, are a gorgeous sky blue, the kind I would have traded my.. Shit, I can't remember the color, but I like his eyes. A lot.

I bump into the wall, and the boy laughs. "Easy there Bell, Don't kill yourself before we get to Hell, I mean, Forks. Not that there's a difference." He winks playfully, and takes the stairs two at a time while I stand there trying to not break down.

I haven't exactly read Twilight in a few years, but I know very well Bella does _not_ have a brother. So what the hell is going on?


	2. Chapter 2

I cautiously walk downstairs, almost tripping as I went. I'm still not used to my height, but obviously this isn't a new thing for Bella.

"Don't land in a hospital before we even leave the house," A man who must be Phil chuckles, and takes my suitcase. "Off we go."

Bella's shoes are no better, and in my head I'm already budgeting for a knock off pair of converse or _something_ that doesn't make me want to hide away in a room forever.

On the way to the airport, the teenage boy is treated like a son and treats me like a sister, so obviously, he's Bella's brother. But Bella is an only child, so what the hell?

Renee chatters the entire way, and I hum a few times to show I was listening. Really, I was lost in a sea of what the fuck do I do. I try to calm myself by looking at Phoenix, hoping the familiar scenery will calm me. California, I think is where I grew up, but I can't remember.

Shouldn't that worry me?

I don't know what to say, since I don't want to alert these people that I'm not Bella. I keep my mouth shut, and stare at the ugly blouse with plans formulating to buy new clothes as soon as possible. If I think about fashion, that can take my mind off the situation I'm in. After a bit, the boy nudges me, and I look at him. His eyebrows are raised, and I notice a few spots of acne on his chin.

"We're here, Thing Two."

I retort back with "Whatever, Thing One." and roll my eyes. It was mechanical, natural to do that, and that should worry me, but I'm too thankful to have done something Bella-like that I don't care.

I climb out of the car and let the boy and Phil get the luggage. Renee hugs me tight, and I automatically hug her back. She hints that we can stay, but I shrug her off. Better to get to Forks, familiar territory.

"Mom," It feels alien to call her that. "Forks will be fine. Both of us will be fine. And you'll be fine too, once you know we safely made our flight. On time."

Renee rolls her eyes, but we go faster and make it to our departing point. Phil gives me an awkward hug, and Renee hugs both of us again.

"You both have your tickets?" Phil asks. The boy holds up two plane tickets. "Phones? Chargers? Wallets? Luggage?" I hold out my purse, and the boy taps his jeans pocket. "Alright. Have fun with your dad."

I'm relieved to get out of there, even just to an airport. Those are safe ground, I've been to those many times. I trail behind the boy as we go through pre-check, making our ways to gate D4 that would take us to Forks.

I stay quiet, since I don't even know the boys name. Besides, Bella's quiet, right? I definitely am not, but hey, I'm Bella right now, right? Or is she me? Gah, there comes a migraine.

"Relax, Bells," The boy squeezes my arm as we sit in the terminal. "It won't be too bad."

'How do you know?" I mutter, thinking of the situation I'm in. Shit, wait he's talking about Forks.

"I just do."

"Mhm."

"I swear!"

"Dude, you hate Forks."

"I'm not the one who pitched the fit that kept us from going there."

"Best not mention that incident to Charlie."

He laughs, and sits back in his chair. Our banter came so easy, and felt comfortable. However, his boy legs stretch out and take up all the space I could possibly have had, and I nudge them out of the way. I stifle a sigh. Had my real purse been here, I would have had at least two different books to choose from, probably a House of Night book or a well read Harry Potter book coming apart at the seams. But no, I'm stuck on a plane ride with no service and absolutely nothing to do.

We sit in a comfortable silence that stretches through our entire plane ride. I prefer sleeping in cars than planes, so I stare out the window during the three hour torture of a plane ride.

I've never had a brother before, so I'm kind of at a loss. Yet, he's exactly what I imagine a brother would be.

Soon, we land in Port Angeles- eighth grade me is excited- and we wait for Charlie.

"Bet he's going to bring the cruiser." The boy says. I give him a look.

"No shit, he's a cop. He probably doesn't own another vehicle." I snort. The boy looks at me oddly, shit, guess Bella doesn't swear, but then he laughs. I laugh too, if only to not look out of place.

Predictably enough, a police cruiser with the words FORKS painted on the side rolls up, and out steps Charlie. Unlike Bella, he looks exactly how I imagined he would. Same color hair as me and my brother- _Bella's_ brother- eyes a deep chocolate brown, like Bella's. His hair is curly, graying, and complete with a receding hairline. He has a belly, and I'm sure it's from a mix of eating out every day and beer.

His face breaks into a grin when he sees us. "Beau! Bella! You guys are really here." He seems surprised and embarrassed by the latter part of his sentence, like he truly expected us to change our minds without telling him. Are we assholes or does he have severely low self esteem?

On the bright side, I now know my brother's name. Beau. How predictable.

Charlie tries to make small talk on the drive home, but neither Beau or I give anything to go off of. The most I end up saying is 'Can we stop here?' when we pass a CVS. Both of the boys give me funny looks, but Charlie stops anyways.

When I get out of the car, Charlie hands me ten bucks. If it weren't for the fact that I have no idea if Bella even has any money, I would have refused. I'm not going to complain. Beau looks at me funny before I leave, but neither of the two ask what I needed to get.

Inside the bright store, I head straight for the cosmetics. Obviously, there isn't any chance of Bella having makeup. I know that from the books. So I pick out some Covergirl mascara, and some two dollar liquid eyeliner.

I know there's no hope of finding an Ulta or Sephora anywhere near Forks, so drugstore will have to do.

Back in the car, Beau looks in my bag. He gives me a bewildered look, snorts, and doesn't say anything. I try to hand Charlie back his change, which sadly is a mere dollar and odd change, but he tells me to keep it. Guess a dollar won't hurt.

On the drive to Forks, Charlie informs us he bought us a truck from Billy Black. I try to act surprised, but I of course already knew he had. Same song and dance. Aside from the truck, we don't talk much on the ride there.

The blouse is almost unbearably itchy, and aside from getting out of this fresh twilight hell, the thing at the top of my wishlist is for Bella to have some sort of not grandma style clothing.

 **acouvion: I'm so glad you loved the first chaper! thank you for your review, I hope you liked this one as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't cry that night. I promise you, I didn't think about my cat and my real parents or how I would have probably been reading Harry Potter to cheer myself up right now. I listen to the rain patter against the roof in a soothing pattern, and definitely did not cry. I didn't try to breath as little as possible to stifle my sobs, shoving my head into a pillow.

Oh, and Beau definitely didn't come in to check on me with tears dried on his cheeks. We totally didn't share my bed, which I guess isn't weird for twins to do. Are we twins? I don't know.

When I wake up, Beau is gone, and I hear people moving downstairs. I walk to the only bathroom, and lock the door behind me. Even with the circles under my eyes from lack of sleep, and the puffiness of my face from my tears, I'm shocked to see how beautiful my face is- _Bella's_ face is.

It almost feels conceited to think that, but _wow_ is Bella ever pretty. It makes sense why she had two gorgeous yet somewhat awful guys fighting over her now, and why every boy at Forks high school was sprung for her, for lack of better words. Bella Swan is beautiful.

Since I had showered the night before, all I do to get ready is wash my face, and apply mascara. I decide to save the eyeliner for a different day, maybe for when I get used to having such pale skin and long eyelashes. Bella Swan definitely never would have to hear the words _false lashes_ in her life.

All I do is brush my hair, which is straight from my shower. I think I used to have curly hair, so this is a change. No more fighting to make my hair look presentable. I turn to walk out the door, and jump back when someone starts pounding on it.

"Bella, come on!" I recognize Beau's voice, and fling the door open on him. He almost decks me in the face, but I duck out of the way.

"Careful there, slugger," I mutter, side stepping him. "And you guys call _me_ the clumsy one."

Of course, I then proceed to slam my shoulder into the doorframe, and hurriedly make my way to my room to avoid a walk of shame. "We leave in twenty, so I wouldn't take too long, princess."

Honestly, I have no idea where princess even came from, but it seemed like normal sibling banter. Beau glowers at me, though, and slams the door shut harder than necessary. Shit, did I really fuck this up already?

Now for the part I was dreading, looking for something to wear. It takes much longer that it should, but I soon find a blue flannel, black tank top, and the one pair of skinny jeans it seems Bella owns. It also seems that she has a hard time picking out the right sizes for herself, since the tank top rides up enough that some of my midriff shows, and the jeans leave little to imagine. Oh, and the flannel must be Beau's, since it hangs off of me. On the bright side, it covers my ass.

I'll definitely need to do some shopping, or DIY some of Bella's clothes, but for now I hurry down to the kitchen to search for food. I almost trip on the way down, but that's only because of the height difference between Bella and I.

I find nothing suitable, so I wait in the car Charlie bought for Beau and I. It feels unique and homey, and I love the smell of it. I know, that sounds odd, but I slides into the driver's seat, starts the car, and off we go. I knew that the truck was going to be loud- Stephanie Meyer mentioned it almost all the time- but I still almost hit the ceiling when it roars to life. Beau snickers, but the car ride is silent. Anxiety settles into my stomach like a lead ball.

I totally fucked up with Beau.

The rain makes me worry about Beau's driving skills, but he manages just fine. He doesn't even miss the exit to Forks High. I slide my backpack on my back, and notice Beau hasn't moved after parking the car.

"You know I hate you teasing me about it, Bella," He says flatly, clenching the wheel. "I'm still not comfortable with.. It." He sounds mad, but in a defeated way and I feel awful. I don't even know what I did!

"I didn't mean to upset you," I say. "I'm sorry."

The muscles in his jaw clench. "I know. But you still did."

I take his hand in a comforting squeeze. "I know." He smiles weakly at me. "Hey, look at it this way. Forks is a new place, with new people, and we can start new. Let's start with not being late."

Our schedules are similar, and the entire way to the office I feel people staring and whispering about us. I receive more than enough smiles and appreciative glances from the male population of the school, and duck so my hair covers my flaming cheeks. I'm not used to attention, but I find myself enjoying it more than I should.

The red-haired secretary looks all too aware of who we are, and I can tell she's going to gossip about us the minute she gets the chance. Her eyes scan over me with jealousy, and Beau with lust.

Guess us Swan twins are pretty hot.

She goes through our classes with us, informing us of the best routes to get to them, and gives us a slip for each of our teachers to sign.

"We tried to give you as much classes together as possible," She assures us. "We did our best."

"Thanks." Beau says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

We go back out to the truck, and Beau follows the line of traffic. Most of the cars are older than ours, so there wasn't anything too flashy. That is, except for the flashy Volvo sitting in one of the spots.

Oh shit, Edward. He's going to contemplate killing me and all the other students in biology, and no one will see what's happening until it's too late since Alice will be too busy looking out for Jasper to notice. Looks like Midnight Sun comes in handy after all.

I check my schedule, I have biology before lunch. At least I know my death date. I look at Beau's, and see he has biology after lunch. Well, at least he'll be safe.

Beau's door slams, and I realize he's already leaving to first hour without me. I fumble with my buckle, grab my bag off the seat, and hurry after him.

The classroom is small, and for some odd reason there's a long row of hooks to hang jackets on. Most of the students there are pale, so my skin won't stand out too much.

Together, Beau and I take our slips up to the teacher, Mr. Mason. He gawks when he read our names- that's encouraging- and Beau flushes tomato red. He sends us to the back of the class, and I sit next to a boy with gangly limbs and hair as black as an oil slick. I know he's important, but I can't remember his name.

The reading list has almost everything Bella has in her room already- Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer. Falkner. Boring, but at least I have all the books.

When the bell rings, the dark haired boy leans across the aisle to talk to me.I notice he has pretty severe skin problems. I quickly scan the room for Beau, but see that he's already left. Great.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" He's definitely overly helpful.

"Uh, yeah." I say. I don't know if I want to be called Bella, so I decide to not correct him.

"What's your next class?" He asks.

I quickly look down at my schedule. "Government with Jefferson, building six."

"I can show you the way." He smiles. "I'm Eric."

I smile back at him, and he looks overwhelmed. "Thanks, that'd be lovely."

We head out into, you guessed it, rain, and I regret not bringing a jacket. The people behind us are walking close enough to eavesdrop, but I pay no attention to them.

"So, this is a lot different from Phoenix, huh?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah. You know, the whole difference from sunshine and heat to darkness and rain, yeah, I'd say that's a pretty big difference." I respond, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ha, yeah, guess it doesn't really rain much there, does it?" Eric laughs.

"Sometimes it gets so bad, we have to do an ancient rain dance just to make it rain."

"Oh, uh, interesting. Must be pretty sunny, then."

"Very."

"You don't look very tan."

"My mother is part albino, actually."

He studies my face apprehensively, and I realize he must not understand sarcasm. Nice, that's going to be fun, since that's my main form of communication.

The rest of the morning passes fast, and too soon it's time for Biology. I contemplate skipping, but decide to grit my teeth and get it over with. In the books, he didn't kill Bella, so hopefully he won't kill me.

I make a mental note not to stand in front of any fans while I'm there, and walk into the room holding my breath.

To my surprise, Edward isn't there. However, I notice one of the other Cullens are there. Knowing that they aren't human, and that they're supposedly perfection, makes them fairly easy to find. This must be Jasper, and holy shit he's gorgeous.

Jasper looks at me with his odd golden eyes, his gaze confused. I look away first, but still feel his eyes on me.

I get paired with Mike Newton, who really is friendly but it hovers into the annoying area. It doesn't help that he's obvious about being into me, which makes me uncomfortable. I'm not used to that sort of thing, and I feel caged the entire time he introduces himself. Slowly, throughout Biology, I feel slightly more comfortable, only enough so that I'm able to speak coherent sentences and pay attention.

I wonder briefly if Jasper has anything to do with that, and I glance at him quickly. He's still staring at me.

Mike walks to the cafeteria with me. "You can sit with me, if you want. My friends won't mind." He says, pointing to the far side of the lunchroom.

"Thanks, but maybe next time. I'm going to sit with my brother." I tell him, and instantly realize he takes that literally.

One of the people Beau is sitting with turns out to be Angela Weber, so I talk to her while Beau talks to a boy named Jeremy. Numerous times, it looks like Beau wants to talk to me, but Jeremy keeps talking and Beau is too polite to interrupt.

Then, I notice the Cullens. I don't bother hiding my stare, and study them intently. Every time I had tried to picture the Cullens, I was blown away by how beautiful they must have been. Of course, I can see now my thoughts were nothing close to the perfection in front of me.

I've never been able to precisely imagine skin as pale and smooth as theirs, hair shiny and glossy and perfectly styled as theirs, even Edward's messy locks. Even sitting still, they look graceful.

Jasper is once again looking at me, and I look away uncomfortably. It is then that Edward looks up, his eyes locking on mine.

"Who're they?" Beau asks Jessica, another girl sitting at our table.

I tune out their conversation, picking at my limp slice of pizza. This doesn't feel right. Or at least, it isn't how I expected. Bella is the one that had always been drawn to Edward, the Cullens in general. I feel no urge towards them, except to run. Yet Beau seems utterly fascinated by them. In fact, everything he's saying sounds familiar. Almost like what Bella had said in the books.

I wonder what that means for me, and for my brother. It worries me, no longer being certain of the path I would take.

 **accouvion: thank you again for your review! i like your idea of putting beau with leah. it would certainly add drama into it, with the other ideas i have planned for this. no matter what though, leah will have a happy ending, even if she isnt a main character. i love leah so much, shes one of my favorites. she will have love! im glad youre liking this story so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't end up meeting any of the other Cullens throughout the day. I don't even have an encounter with Edward, which should really worry me. Instead, I feel relieved.

"How was your classes?" I ask Beau, buckling into my seat.

"Uh, you know how they were." He gives me a look.

"The ones I wasn't in?" I counter, shaking my head.

Beau shrugs as he turns on his blinker. "Fine. Bio was.. Weird."

I stare out at the sea of green, trying to find signs of some sort. I don't have much luck, sadly, and chew on my lip.

"Why?" I ask, not paying much attention. I spot a bookstore, and know I'll head there as soon as possible. Beau isn't the biggest reader, so he won't be interested in it. I freeze. How the fuck did I know that about him?

"I don't know, I just, I got paired with that Edward guy and he was so weird. Like, he acted like I smelled awful and like I was going to blow up or something. He was on edge the entire time." Beau spills out, almost tripping over his words.

I freeze for a different reason. I snap my head to him, searching for a sign that he was joking. Yet, he seems completely serious. Maybe even a little creeped out.

"Did you forget deodorant?"

"Very funny," Beau shakes his head. "He sat on the edge of his chair, at the very edge of the table, wouldn't look at me, and bolted the second the bell rang."

Like he didn't want to be near you. I chew on my lip more, wondering what that means. Do Beau and I have the same blood? Do we both sing to Edward? Do twins share the same blood?

Shit, at least I don't have to worry about Edward going cuckoo for cocoa puffs over my blood.

I spend the rest of the week trying to get acclimated to my new routine within the Twilight saga. I managed to take a short trip to Port Angeles and got quite a few new clothes that went with personal grunge alt aesthetic, and to top it off Charlie payed for it. Maybe his way of trying to say thank you for moving to Forks?

Even with all that, I didn't get to find out if my blood sang to Edward. He didn't come to school at all that week. I had no interest in him being gone, but Beau seemed beside himself with worry. I could see my brother slowly getting obsessed with the idea of Edward Cullen.

Alice Cullen kept staring at Beau, almost as though she didn't realize she was doing it, a crease in her perfect forehead. Beau didn't notice, as he alternated between staring at Edward's empty spot and his lunch tray while Jeremy jabbered on about some movie he was excited to see.

Luckily, it was a Friday, and at last we were able to leave. It also meant I didn't have to do homework right when I got home, something Beau gave me shit for.

"Don't say a word to me when it's Sunday night and you still have yet to do your homework," Beau lightly threatened, as if he wouldn't let me copy his work when that happened. I may have only been in Bella's body for a little over a week, but I knew how things worked. I just didn't want to think too long on how I knew that was how things worked.

So instead, I decided to do the one thing I figured would get my mind off the whole trapped in Twilight with warped storyline thing. I was going to La Push.

Although I hadn't been driving much since the move to Forks, since Beau was essentially my chauffeur to and from school, the truck was sturdy enough that I had no worries about myself if an accident were to occur. I just drove, using my phone as a GPS and a radio, hooking it up to the tape player aux cord. Thankfully, even in this universe, The Neighborhood existed, so I was able to still listen to music that made me feel like me, and not Bella.

The road I took lead me straight to the ocean, a dingy sign proclaiming it as First Beach. I parked the big orange monster in the small worn out parking lot and climbed out, wrapping my arms around my body. Perhaps coming to a beach in the middle of January, wearing an oversized black sweatshirt paired with ripped skinny jeans revealing fishnets underneath wasn't the best idea, more just a spontaneous one. I was really regretting not buying a winter coat.

The ocean took my breath away. I had never seen it during winter, but the Pacific Ocean was simply stunning. It was snowing lighting and was so pretty, watching the snowflakes drift into the waves. The beach wasn't sandy either, which was nice. I wouldn't go home with half the beach in my combat boots. After a bit of searching, I found a piece of driftwood without much ice on it and sat down, just watching the waves roll in.

"D'ya have some sort of a death wish, or are you just crazy?" A voice asked. I whipped my head around to see who it was, adrenaline pumping through my startled veins.

I knew right away it was Jacob Black. He was tall, but not yet werewolf tall, still a good few inches taller than me, and had dark skin, mostly hidden by his winter coat. His long hair was pulled back, and he had a beanie on.

"A little bit of both," I admitted, flexing my numb fingers. I hadn't realized just how cold I was until I saw how warm he must have been, cuddled up in his warm winter jacket and beanie. I shivered.

"You're gonna freeze to death out here," Jacob said. "At least come in the diner and warm up."

I mean, there was a small diner up the road, and it was something to do. I shrugged, might as well. I was quickly finding out that in a small town, there wasn't a whole lot to do, even one inhabited by vampires and werewolves, especially in winter. I stood up stiffly, and Jacob waited for me to walk up to him to start leading the way.

"Is that your truck?" He asked as we passed the truck. I nodded. "Bella?"

"Izzy." I corrected him. I had quickly found that Bella made me feel restricted, and Isabella was a mouthful, so Izzy was just right. "Izzy Swan. Why?"

"I'm Jacob Black. My dad sold that truck to your dad."

"Small world."

"Small town." I chuckled.

"Touche."

It took longer that was resonable to make it to the diner, making me wish we had rode in the truck. Jacob seemed to warm up to me quickly though, once he knew who I was. He mentioned how I used to play with Rachel and Rebecca while he played with Beau. I nodded at that.

The diner was wonderful. It was so warm that Jacob pulled off his winter gear and made a pile on his seat, while I was still attempting to unthaw with my sweatshirt wrapped around my arms.

I ordered a hot apple cider while he got hot chocolate. I looked over the menu, though it was all typical diner food.

"So why did you decide to freeze your ass off on the beach?" He asked while I debated between cheese fries, or broccoli cheese soup. I shrugged.

"I needed to get out of the house." I said. "I was bored. There isn't much to do around here." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty dead," He agreed. "But still no reason to die by ice." I raised a bro wat his somewhat obvious attempt at flirting.

"I wasn't gonna die."

Hot apple cider and cheese fries probably is a gross combination, but Jacob didn't say a word at my choice as he continually stole them from me.

"Hey!" I playfully smacked his hand and he dropped the fry. "Get your own, Jake."

He looked a bit too thrilled at the nickname, but I didn't mind. He continued eating his hamburger and waited until I had my hands wrapped around my cider to steal a fry. I made a noise of contempt, but struggled not to laugh at the pseudo-sneaky look on his face.

"You're childish." I said with a smile so he knew I wasn't completely serious. He grinned back, bits of potato all over his teeth and he knew it.

"Yup!"

I wrinkled my nose.

"Gross!" We broke into a fit of giggles.

 **-o-**

"Beau?" I called. I was on the couch, Geometry homework spread in front of me and headache itching to begin in my brain.

"Bella?" Beau teasingly replied from his kitchen, where he was cooking dinner. Nobody was allowed in the kitchen while he cooked. He proclaimed it to be "his kitchen", and neither Charlie or I complained one bit. We just learned quickly to steer clear of the kitchen whenever possible.

"Can I see how you did number twelve?" I asked bashfully, biting my lip. I just wanted to be done with my homework. Not only was it Sunday night, but Jacob and I had exchanged snapchats- Bella hadn't had one, so I made it myself, and so far only had Jacob, and our lunch table added- and I wanted to continue talking to him. Jacob and I were becoming best friends fast.

Beau tsked a few times. "I told you to do it on Friday!"

"Yes, but we both knew I wasn't going to do it," I grumbled. "Please?"

"It's on my bed."

I shouted my thanks gleefully, and ran up the stairs. While I walked into Beau's room, I opened my snapchat from Jacob. He had sent me three, the first a reply to our conversation, the second a funny candid of his dad, and the third a selfie with his bottom lip sticking out with the caption _I miss you :(_ plastered across the screen. I grinned, then looked around Beau's room.

It was creepily clean, the way that my room in Phoenix was. I mean, Bella's room. Now my room was a bit messy, with a few posters and snapshots across the walls, clothes strewn about the floor, and makeup across my bedside table. His homework was waiting for me in the center of his bed, the math on top.

Before going back downstairs, I took a selfie with the Geometry homework, pouting into the camera. I wrote _finishing homework :/_ and then hit send to Jacob. Of course, he was in my snapchat as _Jakey_ with the wolf emoji next to it.

I simply copied down Beau's work, changing a few of the answers to make it harder to tell I hadn't done the work myself. Beau was a blessing, letting me always copy his homework. He truly was a great brother.

I hoped the whole Edward thing turned out okay. As long as I could help it, Beau wouldn't be getting wrapped up in the vampire world. It terrified me to think of him following closely behind Bella's path.

 **-o-**

 **as you can tell, this won't be set during twilights original timeline, simply because I want to incorporate modern technology and social media and such. wont be a huge plot point, just something I needed to address.**

 **guest: thank you! more chapters will be coming soon, I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **accouvion: thank you for your review! I'm glad you like this so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**my apologies for how this chapter uploaded the first time! ive been writing on my ipad as of late and for some reason it screwed up posting because of that. hopefully this uploads correctly! enjoy.**

Beau and Edward were sitting together at lunch.

 _Beau and Edward were fucking sitting together at lunch!_

My stomach turned to cement as I sat between Jeremy and Mike, who were both shamelessly flirting with me. I _hmmed_ at the right moments white nibbling on a rubbery cheese stick, staring at my brother and glaring holes at the back of Edward's head. I didn't know what to do- what could I do really? March up to a goddamned vampire and demand he leave before I turned him into the Volturi? One, as if I could get to Italy, and two, I didn't want any of them smelling my blood anytime soon.

Picking up an overly salted french fry, I imagined what it would be like to go to the Volturi. Getting the money somehow from Charlie, possibly from Bella's bank account, actually going to see the Volturi kings and trying ot avoid being eaten like the snack I looked like. Of course, the Volturi would either turn me or kill me.

Edward's back suddenly seemed to stiffen, and without any pretense of being human, his head whipped around so that his eyes were glaring at mine. I wasn't expecting it, and I jumped noticeably, nearly falling out of my seat. At that, Edward Cullen _did_ fall out of his own seat, his marble skin clattering to the floor.

The lunchroom went silent, and then slowly picked back up to whispers as Edward calmly sat back on his chair. Beau looked past Edward's shoulder and met my eyes. I raised my eyebrows at his confused look, and he averted his eyes to go back to talking to the vamp.

I frowned, shoving a mushy grape in my mouth. Gross.

"Well?" Mike asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked over at him and blinked owlishly.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, sure," I said with confidence, acting like I knew what he had said. His face broke out into a wide grin, and instant regret pooled in my stomach. Shit.

"I'll pick you up at six!" Mike was practically bouncing in his seat, stumbling over his words like he hadn't expected me to say yes.

Ah, fuck. I really just agreed to go on a date with this dick twitch.

"I can't believe she agreed to go on a date with that." Jeremy grumbled to himself as the bell rang and Mike rushed to his next class.

"Shit," I muttered, my worst fears had came true. I really was going to go on a date with Mike Newton.

 **-o-**

"Beau!" I called out after my suddenly fast brother, who had disappeared right after gym class. I knocked my elbow into a locker and swore, but continued searching for Beau. He wasn't anywhere inside to be seen, so I headed out to the truck in an attempt to avoid Mike asking me, for the hundredth time, if preferred roses or carnations.

I hoped he wouldn't even show up.

I walked over by where the truck was normally parked and paused. The giant red beast wasn't there. We parked in the same spot everyday, so I knew I wasn't looking at the right spot. It was nowhere to be seen.

Until I spotted it driving down the road, with two teenage boys inside.

"Oh fuck you!" I exclaimed after the truck. It was sprinkling, turning into a downpour fast, and all I could do was curse my luck. Had the sparkly dick really been so petty about what happened at lunch to leave me stranded at school to walk in the pouring rain? And had my brother really ditched me for Edward Cullen?

I pulled out my phone, numb fingers quickly finding Beau's contact. I pressed on his number, listening and waiting to chew him out. One ring, two, three.. voicemail. He fucking sent me to voicemail!

Wow. That hurt a lot more than it should have. Right in my black heart too. Not only did my brother abandon me for a granite dick, but he didn't even have the decency to pick up my call.

"Hey, Izzy," I turned to see Angela Weber giving me a soft look. "Do you need a ride home?"

Unspoken in the air was the fact that she knew what had happened with Beau, but was too polite to say anything. It's totally like Angela to do something like that. If you were to cut into her veins, you'd probably find sugar stuffed inside.

"Oh, no, thanks." I gave her a bright grin. "My dad's on the way to pick me up."

There was no way in hell I was letting Beau get off easy. I was going to do the absolute most to make sure he felt drowned in guilt by the time I got home.

"Are you sure?" Angela bit down on her lip. "I don't mind."

"I'm good, Ang," I waved her off. "My dad'll be here soon."

"Alright." Angela gave me a wave, and headed to her own car.

Once she was out of the lot, I pressed play on my Spotify playlist, gritted my teeth, and began my wet walk home.

Honestly, yes, it was a stupid idea. My escapade in La Push hadn't given me pneumonia or the flu, so it was pushing my luck to do this. Maybe I would end up with pneumonia so severe that I would end up dying and be transported out of the Twilight world. I wanted Beau to feel bad for being a jerk, and this was the way to do it. Even though it was late February, and freezing cold.

Perhaps the walk home wouldn't have been so long if I weren't so painfully uncoordinated. I kept slipping in puddles because it's apparently in the Swan genes to be a klutz everywhere you go, and it was becoming a real problem.

The rain was getting heavier and heavier, soaking me completely to the bone. Idly, I wondered if I should call Jake and have him give me a ride, but decided against it. I was almost home, and close to having Beau grovel at my feet for forgiveness.

By the time our house finally came into view, my feet were frozen and numb along with my hands and fingers, and everytime I took a step I could feel the squish of water in my converse. I would need to toss these shoes in the dryer.

I hurriedly walked inside, grateful for Charlie working a late shift. I didn't need an audience for this, although I knew Edward would probably be hidden in Beau's room, clearly hearing every word.

"Stupid vampire," I muttered almost silently under my breath.

Slamming the door shut behind me with enough force to rattle the frame, I turned and squished my way through the hall. Beau came to the top of the steps to see what was up, and his eyes widened as he took in my appearance.

"Hello, _Beaufort_." Fuck yeah, he was getting the awful full name. My walk in the freezing rain had given me plenty of time to bee properly pissed off.

"Izzy?" He looked really guilty. Just as he should.

"Wanna tell me why the hell you abandoned me at school today?" I asked icily, my teeth chattering and my voice scratchy. He glanced towards hiss bedroom, and looked back down at me. That pissed me off more. "Is Edward Cullen really that important to you that you decided to ignore my fucking calls?"

Beau hurried down the steps. "Izzy, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot-"

"You forgot?" I demanded, pain piercing my heart. "You forgot your twin sister, who you give rides to every day? You forgot even while I was calling you, and you had to pick the phone up to see I was callling, and dismiss the call?"

He was ushering me upstairs and into the bathroom as I yelled, wrapping me in a towel and trying in vain to dry me off.

"I was just-" He tried to defend himself, and I shook my head.

"I don't want to hear it." I sniped. "Just go back to you room and do whatever was more important than me. I'm showering."

He took my dismissal much too quickly and hurried inside his room, hardly opening the door. That told me all I needed to know.

Edward was in there.

I closed the bathroom door and leapt into a steaming shower, shutting my mind off and focusing on the warmth. Of course, my mind kept going to the fact that Edward was already in Beau's room with him knowing. How fast had time gone? Did Beau know about Edward yet?

After I had warmed up a little and was fairly certain I hadn't gotten frostbite, I headed to my room. The walk had exhausted me, but unfortunately I still had a date with Mike Newton that I didn't know how to get out of.

I pulled on black sweatpants, and old police academy sweatshirt of Charlie's, and warm blue fuzzy socks. Deciding to rest for a bit, I laid down in bed and covered up with my comforter. Slowly, while scrolling mindlessly through social media, my eyes slid shut, and I fell asleep.

The sound of my door opening woke me up, and I blinked blearily at the figure in my door. It turned out to be Beau, standing with a bouquet of roses.

"I saved you from your date with Mike," He said quietly, walking into my room. "Unless, you wanted to go-"

"I didn't." I replied in a voice scratchy partly from my walkk and partly from sleep. I felt drained and didn't want to talk to Beau.

"I'm sorry."

"It's whatever. You chose Edward Cullen over me." I murmured. "I see where your loyalty lies."

"It isn't like that, Bella!" Beau shouted, and tears welled up in my eyes. I hated when people yelled.

"It's Izzy," I stated. "And it is like that. Get out of my room."

Beau shut the door, and I laid in my bed awake, staring at the ceiling. My stomach growled loudly, but there was no way I was going downstairs to Beau. Instead, I laid there listening to the rain pound on the roof and wondered when life with my brother had gotten so complicated.

Oh fuck. I thought of Beau as my brother. I thought of this house as my own. I thought of Charlie as my dad. I thought of Bella's life as my own.

I couldn't remember my name. The one I had before I became Isabella Marie Swan. I couldn't remember what I used to look like. The face in the mirror was too familiar.

What was my mom's name? Ren- no! No, was it Jen? Jenna? Jennifer? Something like that, but it terrified me that I didn't know which was which.

I was losing who I was. Who I used to be, and there was no way to stop it. There was no way to go back, that I was certain. I was stuck here with vampires and soon-to-be-werewolves and a brother who cared more about a sparkly rock that would kill him than his sister.

And I was so _alone_.

 **gengigod19- thank you! I'm glad you liked it, I plan on this having a lot of chapters, honestly.**

 **hope you all liked this chapter. let me know what you think so far in a review, it helps me update when I know everyone's thoughts!**

 **-theflyinggraysons**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone in my friend group was buzzing about the trip to La Push. I guess it was hard for me to be excited when I knew that the major reason we were even going to La Push was so Beau could find out about Edward. It was clear to me that although I was the one in Bella's body, Beau was the one taking over her plot point.

It was becoming harder and harder to think of all this as a story. Like my mind was rejecting the thought that the life I lived wasn't a reality. It gave me such strong feelings of dissociation that I got frequent headaches.

As much as I've been able to guess, Beau had a different relationship with Edward than I remember. For instance, he was hanging out with Edward a lot already, and the La Push trip was already happening. As far as I knew, Beau didn't know what Edward was yet.

Mike was super distance after the not date happened, but still offered me to sit in the passenger seat in his moms van. Jessica gave me a dirty look from where she stood. I elbowed Beau in the side.

"Sit shotgun." I hissed. He made a face.

"No. Mike is annoying, if you hadn't noticed." He said the last bit with sarcasm, and I glared at him.

"You've ditched me for Edward Cullen for the last three weeks," I snapped. "And I haven't said shit to Charlie. Now go be a decent brother for once and sit shotgun!" Guilt flickered on Beau's face, but I didn't feel bad.

He should remember his human life still mattered. I shouldn't pretend he wasn't being a terrible brother.

He walked over to Mike and talked for a minute, before simply yanking open the passenger door and sitting down. I almost laughed, but managed to keep a straight face. I was still pissed at Beau.

The drive to La Push was only twenty minutes, and that was mainly because Mike was being super careful with his mom's van. I spent it talking to Angela about the paper that we were blowing off, and she offered to help me with it on Sunday. I was lucky to have a friend like her.

After we had gotten out of the vehicle and set up our things, I stood alone, watching as everyone discussed where we were all going. Some wanted to go to the water, others wanted to see the tide pools, and the rest wanted to chill here. I didn't know what I wanted to do.

A pair of hands covered my eyes, and I would have screamed had it not been for the familiar voice that said, "Guess who?" He was laughing to hard to make it difficult.

"Jake!" I squealed, ripping his hands off my face. I whirled around and jumped on him. He barely stumbled as he hugged me back. Two boys stood back a little, whispering, looking a little uncomfortable. I waved at them as Jake set me back on the ground. "Qeumbry!"

After having gotten to know Quil and Embry, and realizing how much they hung around Jake, I mashed their names togetehhr so it wouldn't be so much of a mouthful. Thus, Quembry was born.

"Hey," Embry smiled shyly. The boy was easily embarrassed around me for whatever reason. Almost like every time he saw me, he needed to warm up to me again.

Quil merely winked at me. Weirdo.

I introduced them to Angela, who of course was shy yet charming. The three boys latched onto her, asking all sorts of questions. While I was looking out at the water, I noticed Beau walking over. He was awkward around the group, considering he had ditched us all for Edward. Next thing I know, he and Jake are heading down to the beach. I snorted. It looked so romantic, but it was anything but.

I thought again about how Beau was taking over Bella's path. Maybe Jacob swung both ways.

I let out a small giggle at that.

Quil tossed his arm around me, making a joke that he and I were destined to be together. I rolled my eyes and smushed my face against his.

"Not even in your dreams!" I shouted in his ear, and then pushed him away from me. Embry barked out a laugh and Angela giggled. Quil slapped a hand to his chest, feigning hurt.

"Dear Izzy, must you hurt me so?" I raised my eyebrows daintily, leaning back and crossing my black skinny jean clad legs, pursing my lips.

"Perhaps because I've got standards?" I asked lightly. Quil's mouth dropped.

"That's just plain mean!" He complained indignantly, with a small smile on his face. Thankfully he was the type of person that was able to take my brand of teasing. Embry howled over in laughter, nearly pulling Angela off the driftwood as he fell over.

"Em, be nice to Angela!" I chided through my gigles. "She doesn't know how to put up with your bullshit!" Angela turned red, which fueled our laughter.

By the time Beau and Jacob returned, we were getting ready to leave. Beau had a troubled look on his face, and almost looked sick. Of course, I knew why.

"You and Jake find out everything you needed to?" I asked innocently, stifling a laugh at the cartoonish way his face paled and his mouth dropped open. He swiftly walked past me rather than respond. Okay, fuck you. I walked with Angela instead.

"It was nice," She commented after a moment.

"Yeah, the beach wasn't too bad." I played with the end of my braid. She smiled, but shook her head.

"Seeing you with your friends." I quirked an eyebrow at that.

"You see me with my friends every day?" It came out like a question. "I mean, you're my friend. So it Jeremy, Mike, Jessica- only on a good day- but you get the picture." Angela climbed in the back of the van first, and I thankfully was right at the window. Miraculously, Beau still rode shotgun.

"No, it was different today." She explained. Everyone ellse was chattering away, so we wouldn't be overheard. "You're a lot more open around them."

"I'm open around you too, Ang," I assured her. She smiled and shook her head once more.

"It's different with them," She fiddled with her glasses, a sign she was nervous. "You're.. you're yourself when you're with them."

 **-o-**

Beau hid away in his room the minute we got home, no doubt to start the draining google process on vampires.

"What's got him in a hurry?" Charlie asked. He had pizza on the kitchen table, as usual. The La Push trip had gone later than I thought it would.

"Dunno," I said as I snagged the only piece without pepperoni on it. "Probably fell in a tide pool and didn't want to tell anyone." Charlie snorted and I laughed.

"Wanna watch the game with me?" He offered. I didn't care about sports at all, and felt a bit tired after the day.

"Nah, I gotta send an email to mom. She's sent me about four this week and I haven't answered one yet."

I quickly typed a response to Renee, telling her about the La Push trip and how I was "absolutely loving Forks. Really, mom, I mean it." I felt bad for ignoring her emails, but come on. I didn't really know her. Though I was starting to forget why ii felt uncomfortable talking with my own mother.

Oh, fuck. She wasn't really my mother. How could I forget that?

Wait. What was I talking about?

I blinked at the screen and sent the email to Renee. I tapped my fingers on my chin, head in my hand, suddenly bored. I didn't have homework since Angela and I would work on the paper tomorrow. There wasn't a Barnes and Noble nearby anywhere, so my library options were lacking. Perhaps Jake and I could take a trip to Port Angeles to restock my book collection.

My phone buzzed, and I looked to read a text from Angela asking about the spring dance and if I was going. I laid on my bed, sighing deeply. Mike and Jeremy were no doubt going to ask me and I would have a hard time saying no, simply because I didn't want any hurt feelings.

We went back and forth for a bit, and finally at the end of our conversation I had convinced her to ask Ben to the dance. They obviously liked each other but were both painfully shy.

I settled into my bed, pulling my laptop over from my desk. I had finally had a good day for the first time in forever. I decided to end it by watching pointless YouTube videos, starting with Shane Dawson. It had been a minute since I binged his videos.

I ended up falling into a restless sleep, vampires and werewolves running recklessly through my dreams.

 **-o-**

 **gengigod19: he cannot read Izzy's mind, she and Bella share that aspect. though as you may recall, Izzy did however plan out going to Italy and talking to the Volturi, and she, for a moment, seriously thought about doing it. so someone may have seen something alarming ;) and honestly not sure what to do about the Izzy pairing yet. I like your idea though! thank you for always reviewing my chapters!**

 **my apologies again for how chapter five initially updated. hopefully that won't happen again!**

 **-theflyinggraysons**


End file.
